


Two Drinks

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus share a few drinks in memory of fallen friends they wish they could've saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Mass Effect 3 storyline.

I had just set the bottle of rum I'd snuck from Dr. Chakwas' private stash on my desk when the door whirred open. I didn't have to turn to recognize the loud footfall.

"I'd tease you about walking in unannounced," I said listlessly, "but I'm too tired."

"Aren't we all." Garrus sat heavily on the edge of the bed, face hidden by his propped hands. I abandoned the alcohol temporarily and collapsed beside him.

"You look like how I feel." I petted the side of his fringe idly as I slumped against his shoulder.

"And I feel how you look," he replied with a hint of amusement. He dropped his hands, clutching at mine. "Shepard, I know you had your reasons for what you decided..."

From anyone else, I would've been moved to anger by that statement. As it was, I just felt a fresh wave of sorrow. "But?"

"There is no 'but'," he said gently, tilting his head to lean it against mine. "I would like to stop guessing as to what your reasons are, is all. Both of us have had to make decisions in this war where there is no right answer; where no spirit, morals, or any other person can guide you to the 'correct' decision, and we both know we'll have to make more before this is over. So tell me... Explain to me how you chose." He squeezed my hands roughly. "I have no one else to learn from now. The longer we're chasing this war, the closer we get to finishing the Crucible and facing the Reapers.... It feels like it's just you and I, at times."

"Us against the universe?"  My laugh was quiet, somewhat bitter. He returned it.

"I know there are others faced with weighty choices," he added guiltily. "But... yes. Maybe. It's a selfish thought, I think, but yes." He sighed, his breath leaving him slowly as he rubbed his nose across my forehead. "How did you do it today?"

"I try to follow my instincts." I shrugged, jostling us both. "But I had to consider the facts first."

He nodded, his rough skin tickling my cheek. "Of course. Which were...?"

"I haven't told you what I saw recorded inside the Geth server," I said cautiously. "But they were maltreated... slaughtered for no more reason than asking for a name. Some Quarians protested the harsh treatment, even, but eventually the Geth had to choose between extinction and survival. They chose survival, and chased the Quarians off their planet. Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped pursuit. They didn't kill the last Quarians in range since they were leaving."

Garrus' eyes narrowed. "That's... nothing like how the Quarian history is told."

"Exactly. And when Legion informed me that they could become truly sentient, free beings with free will, I... I saw it as choosing the extinction of an entire race weighed against a single, if very large, Quarian fleet."

He nodded again, huffing sadly. "Understandable."

I growled, reaching up to poke him lightly in the chest. "And there is also the fact that that goddamn admiral fired on the Geth ship while _we were still in it!_ "

To my surprise and delight, Garrus chortled as he pulled me into his lap and held me tight against him. "There is that," he murmured in amusement. "He was not popular by any account of mine, I have to say."

"He damn near killed you," I raged, my hands curling into fists. "At least EDI would've just lost her bright shiny new body. You would've lost your _life._ "

A finger tapped against my cheek, and I sighed as I looked up. "Yes, I know I would've died too, but I'm the one who's already overcame death once. I'd rather you not have to try to do the same."

"And you've probably run out of second chances by now."

"Probably. I think I'd prefer The Illusive Man to keep his filthy hands off me next time."

"Indeed."

I curled against his broad chest, folding my hands over one of his. "I thought the Geth deserved a chance to live. The Admiral had been throwing away his own civilian's lives in a senseless war they did not want. He disobeyed direct orders. He had his chance. The Geth deserved theirs. I just wish..."

I brought our hands up to my face, rubbing vigorously. "I wish I'd been faster," I said bitterly.

"I wish I'd been closer." Garrus fell back against the bed,  pulling me atop him. "I tried to reach her, Shepard. You tried. I... I never would've guessed Tali would-,"

I threw my arms around his shoulders, partly so I wouldn't have to see the grief in his eyes. "I know. And then Legion..."

"But you heard what it said." His mandibles flared in a well-known smile. "Legion said 'I', not 'we'. It was able to make that choice on it's own."

"A small victory, but I'll take it." I sighed, straddling his hips as I sat up. "I think I should pour four drinks."

"Four?" He tilted his head. "Don't tell me someone else..."

"No." I shook my head as I rolled off him and planted my feet on the floor. I even managed a smile as I looked back over my shoulder. "Two drinks for two lost friends. For each of us."

His nose wrinkled, an action that caused his face to buckle in such a way I always laughed. "I appreciate the thought, but I can't drink-,"

"Pfft. I'm not Commander Shepard for nothing. I have aged Turian wine, just for you."

"In that case, please do." He hoisted himself to his feet as well. "Tali would've thought less of me if I didn't drink to our friendship."

My smile grew, the edges of the sorrow dulling to a lesser ache. "And just imagine, Legion would've pestered us about the significance of such an act."

"Spirits preserve us; it could be worse than EDI at times."

"And that's saying something."


End file.
